El extraño caso de los huevos de chocolate
by Gale666
Summary: Este es un cuento corto inspirado en la pascua, espero que les guste.


El extraño caso de los huevos de chocolate

Qué hermoso día acontece esta mañana en Ponyville, pienso, mientras aprecio el paisaje por la ventana de mi oscuro cuarto. El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, el viento sopla, es hermoso... pero algo seguro es que definitivamente las cosas no andan bien. Los últimos días he estado recibiendo más casos de lo normal... ponis desde todos los lugares de Equestria pidiendo que les ofrezca mis servicios para ayudarles.

"Follower, por favor ayúdeme alguien me está siguiendo"

"Follower, alguien irrumpió en mi casa por la noche y no logro descubrir quién es"

"Follower, alguien me está jugando una broma, necesito de tu habilidad para parar esto"

Etcétera. La mayoría procede de esta villa por lo que he decidido alojarme aquí temporalmente, es lógico que entre más cerca esté del problema, mas fácil será resolverlo.

Al principio me preocupé al pensar que con tantos problemas presentándose al mismo tiempo, no lograría llegar a resolverlos todos por más que me esfuerce, pero luego hice un importante descubrimiento, todos los inconvenientes son causados de hecho, por la misma criatura, ¿cómo logré darme cuenta? fácil, todos tienen algo en común, huevos de chocolate. Esto me facilita mucho las cosas ya que, si logro resolver un caso, entonces los habré resuelto todos, cobrando por supuesto cada uno por separado "¡jajaja!" qué hermoso día, pienso mientras observo el paisaje por la ventana.

Aunque todavía no es momento de hablar de recompensas ya que tengo mucho trabajo por delante, además se supone que hoy visitaría a uno de mis clientes, Fluttershy. Procedo a ponerme un sombrero sobre mi crin negra, una gabardina sobre mi piel gris que me cubre desde el cuello hasta la base de la cola y unos lentes oscuros. En estos momentos se preguntarán, ¿Tienes cuerno, tienes alas, cuál es tu CutieMark, es Follower tu verdadero nombre? pues resulta que el mantener mi identidad en secreto mientras estoy de servicio facilita mucho mi trabajo, por lo que nadie tiene respuesta a estas preguntas, ni siquiera ustedes.

Procedo a ponerme en marcha al hogar del pony en cuestión y cuando llego, golpeo la puerta. Del otro lado alguien la abre lentamente, una pegaso amarilla que asoma la mirada por la abertura la cual al observar mi apariencia se sobresalta un poco.

"¡Oh! ¿quién eres?" Dice un tanto preocupada.

"Follower ¿recuerdas? me has contratado para el caso de los huevos de chocolate".

"Oh sí sí, recuerdo, pasa por favor" Dice mientras abre la puerta completamente para permitirme la entrada, a primera vista observo que la pegaso vive acompañada por muchos animales.

"Pues... el huevo lo encontré en mi cuarto, si quieres puedo mostrártelo..." Dijo Flurtershy mientras volaba sobre las escaleras dirigiéndose al segundo piso. La seguí. Una vez allí, señaló la mesita de noche y continuó con su relato "esto lleva ocurriendo desde hace tres días, cada mañana cuando me despierto encuentro un huevo de chocolate con la cubierta pintada sobre mi mesita, al principio pensé que eran mis amigas que me estaban jugando una broma, pero ya les pregunté y ellas no fueron... además ellas no harían algo así, después pensé que eran de mis amigos animales, pero, también me han dicho que ellos no fueron."

"¿Los animales?"

"Sí sí"

"Te lo han dicho..."

"Sí, que ninguno me trajo los huevos de chocolate"

"Veo" Es una pegaso un poco extraña si me lo preguntan.

"Me parece muy lindo que me regalen algo así, pero..." Dijo con una voz temblorosa "el que alguien entre a mi casa mientras duermo me asusta mucho... me tranquilizaría al menos saber quién lo hace... oh detective, ayúdeme" Mencionó mientras me observaba con una mirada triste, prácticamente rogando que la ayudara "bueno, si quieres..." añadió desviando la mirada.

"Tranquila, te ayudaré" Después de escuchar estas palabras se tranquilizó, esa era mi señal para ponerme a trabajar y lo primero que debía buscar eran las rutas de acceso que poseía la habitación, una puerta y dos grandes ventanas, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia la tímida pony preguntándole.

"Supongo que desde entonces duermes con la puerta de tu habitación bloqueada ¿no?"

"Oh, por supuesto" respondió.

"Y el bloquear las ventanas no cambió nada supongo..."

"Blo... ¿bloquear las ventanas?" preguntó la pegaso un poco extrañada.

"Por supuesto, ¿no intentaste bloquear las ventanas desde que empezaron las visitas inesperadas?"

"Oh no no no, no puedo hacer eso, a mis aves les gusta salir por la noche a dar paseos, como podrían salir si encuentran las ventanas cerradas, o incluso volver, pensarían que ya no las quiero.." en ese momento me percaté de varias pajareras colgadas del techo "Además" añadió ella "estamos en un segundo piso, no cualquiera podría entrar por la ventana... bueno, a menos que sea un pegaso... o un ave... o un unicornio que pueda levitar... o un pony terrestre que sepa escalar muy bien... o ..." decía mientras yo cubría mi rostro con mi pezuña.

"Tal vez lo mejor sea que hagamos algo con esas ventanas" Interrumpí.

"Oh por favor detective, no me obligue a cerrarlas, a mis amigas Rainbow Dash y Twilight les pasa lo mismo y ya intentaron eso y no funcionó..." Decía mientras me miraba directamente con esos grandes ojos... no pude negarme.

"Está bien... tal vez lo mejor sería visitar a tu amiga, podríamos llevar a cabo la investigación en la casa de Rainbow donde no se nos presenten tantas complicaciones"

"Pero, su casa está hecha de nubes, no creo que puedas entrar, a menos que seas un pegaso... acaso... ¿eres un pegaso?" preguntó mientras miraba curiosamente la gabardina sobre mi lomo, era una pregunta que no quería responder.

"Así que nuestro responsable es capaz de posarse sobre las nubes, interesante... y tu amiga Twilight, ¿cómo lidió con la situación?" Le dije a la curiosa pegaso intentando cambiar el tema.

"Mmm... bueno ella bloqueó las ventanas y puertas, y colocó un campo de fuerza alrededor de su casa... pero no sirvió de nada..." menciono mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo en señal de decepción. Después de esto, me despedí de Fluttershy prometiéndole que no volvería sin una respuesta ya que esta era toda la información con la que podría ayudarme hasta el momento.

Era claro que nuestra criatura además de volar, podía burlar campos de fuerza y cerraduras o atravesar paredes, por lo que concluí, si no es un alicornio entonces puede que en realidad sea más de uno el responsable, aunque por alguna razón mis instintos, desarrollados durante todos los años que llevo en este trabajo, me decían que estaba haciendo todas las conclusiones equivocadas... yo me pregunto... ¿por qué?, si tomando en cuenta los hechos, estas eran las únicas conclusiones posibles ¿será que hay algo que no estoy tomando en cuenta, o mis instintos me están fallando? no lo sé, aunque algo seguro es que estos nunca me habían fallado antes.

Después de esta breve visita, había decidido invertir todo el día interrogando a los ponis de la villa al respecto y al parecer, muchos tenían el mismo problema, aunque a varios no parecía molestarles. Lo más curioso es que todos los testimonios coincidían en algo, todos aquellos que habían decidido quedarse despiertos para descubrir al culpable, lo único que lograron ver antes de la aparición del huevo en cuestión fue la sombra de un conejo, tan ágil como el viento, tan veloz como el sonido y silenciosa como un susurro, la cual aparece de la nada, deja el regalo y se marcha de la misma forma, tan rápido que cuando intentas pronunciar una palabra, ya había ocurrido todo. Todos estos testimonios me dejaron perplejo, nada tiene sentido, los conejos no pueden volar ni mucho menos posarse en una nube por lo que definitivamente hay algo que estoy ignorando... ¿acaso debo empezar a considerar lo imposible?

Anocheció en Ponyville y yo estaba igual que cuando empecé, no tenía nada... me dirigí a mi cuarto y cuando abrí la puerta, un pequeño pedazo de pasto casi imperceptible cayó al suelo, uno que yo mismo había colocado... era bueno saber que nadie había atravesado esta puerta desde que me fui. Procedí a entrar en la habitación pensando que estaba en un callejón sin salida y que tal vez este era un caso que no lograría resolver, pero ese pesimismo desapareció cuando alcé la cabeza y desvié la mirada hacia el mueble que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.

"Oh si, te tengo" Dije en voz baja con una sonrisa en el rostro. En efecto, en él, había un huevo de chocolate y por desgracia para nuestro misterioso amigo, yo había tomado todas las medidas para que su visita no pase desapercibida, empecé comprobando las trampas de las ventanas, ninguna se había activado... no importa todavía hay esperanza... también había cubierto el suelo y las paredes del cuarto con una sustancia solo visible bajo cierto tipo de luz que marca las huellas, después de estudiarla, solo encontré las mías... empecé a asustarme, también había puesto una cámara, pero al ver la grabación, en una captura no estaba el huevo y en la siguiente sí... nada tenía sentido, procedí a preguntarle al vecino

"Discúlpeme, ¿usted de casualidad no vio si alguien entro a mi habitación mientras yo no estaba?"

"Lo siento detective, no vi a nadie" Me estaba quedando sin ideas... volví a mi cuarto.

Por más que pensaba en la situación más concluía que no había una explicación, me estaba volviendo loco, sentí que las paredes daban vueltas y me mareaban, intenté tranquilizarme, pero mantener la cordura en un momento así es tan difícil como correr en una piscina con el agua hasta el cuello "¡Todo es por tu culpa" le grite al huevo mientras le lanzaba mi pezuña fuertemente aplastándolo, para mi sorpresa al romperlo, dentro de él encontré un anillo, "este anillo... lo reconozco", pensé, comprobé la inscripción en su interior para asegurarme "juntos por siempre".

"¿Así que todo este tiempo fuiste tú?" susurré.

De repente algo llamó mi atención, desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana y allí afuera en la oscura anoche, observé una sombra, la sombra de un conejo con 2 destellos de luz donde deberían estar sus ojos... sentía que me observaba fijamente.

"Que quieres" Dije en voz baja, por lo que era imposible que la criatura me escuchara. Ella procedió a llevar su brazo detrás de su espalda y de allí sacó algo, un huevo.

"¡TU!" Grité mientras corría hacia la ventana, la abrí y salte sobre ella para alcanzar al pequeño rufián, inmediatamente el conejo echó a la fuga "¡Ya no eres tan rápido ¿eh?!" decía mientras corría tras el responsable de todo lo ocurrido, en ese momento no alcancé a comprender que en realidad quería que lo siguiera. Después de unos minutos de persecución me llevó a una amplia llanura en las afueras de la villa, allí a lo lejos divisé la silueta de una pegaso proyectada por la luz de la luna... "no puede ser ella" pensé, el conejito procedió a trepar en la pegaso hasta acomodarse en su crin y así descansar. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente pude comprobarlo... la pegaso celeste más hermosa que haya conocido.

"Cha... Charity..." Dije con una voz temblorosa.

"Sip, esa soy yo" Respondió ella con una mirada simpática.

"Pero... pero tú estás..." Dije retirando mis lentes revelando mis negros ojos y lanzando mi sombrero al pasto dejando al descubierto mi cuerno.

"Si..." En ese momento me lancé sobre la pegaso intentando abrazarla, pero lo único que conseguí fue pasar a través de ella junto con el conejo, como si estuvieran hechos de niebla. "Te dije que sí, tontito" Replicó Charity con una sonrisa.

"¡Tsk!" Me limité a dirigir mi mirada al suelo decepcionado soltando una lágrima "¿Cómo es esto posible?" pregunté mientras daba media vuelta para verlos de nuevo.

"Creo que ya conoces a mi amiguita Cati, verás, en estas épocas del año, la fuerza espiritual de esta pequeña conejita se incrementa por alguna extraña razón, lo que le permite visitar el mundo de los vivos... si yo estoy aquí es solo porque ella me trajo" mencionó ella mientras miraba agradecida la conejita sobre su crin. "Así que nosotros aprovechamos para pedirle favores... como enviarles mensajes o cosas a nuestros seres queridos en este mundo, y Cati lo hace, pero con la condición de que estos deben ir dentro de un huevo de chocolate jajaja, de locos ¿verdad?" decía la pegaso riéndose.

"Jeje... sí, de locos"

"Por ejemplo ese anillo, sabía que donde estaba, nunca lo ibas a encontrar... por eso le pedí el favor a mi amiguita que te lo llevara, así tendrás con qué recordarme" Mencionó dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

"Vaya... bueno, podría decirse que ahora las cosas tienen sentido, pero, ¿porqué viniste tu personalmente?"

"Cati me contó lo que te estaba pasando gracias a lo que estábamos haciendo, y yo te conozco Dusty" dijo ella cariñosamente " eres muy escéptico, no ibas a poder resolver el caso y terminarías volviéndote loco, por lo que decidimos contarte nuestro pequeño secreto"

"Supongo que me faltó considerar lo imposible jejeje..."

"Así es amor" En ese momento me percaté que su imagen se estaba volviendo cada vez mas borrosa "pero ahora que lo sabes, es momento de irme, adiós y no me olvides" así terminó mi charla con Charity antes de que esta se desvaneciera por completo junto con la coneja.

Al día siguiente le envié un mensaje a todos mis clientes diciéndoles "Abran los huevos de chocolate" Y todos me enviaron respuestas que, aunque todas tenían diferentes palabras, el mensaje era el mismo. "Gracias Follower, ya sé quién me está enviando los huevos".

Fin.


End file.
